On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect with each other and share information. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allows users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items”, “media content”, “content items”, or “content”). Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, listen to digital music, read articles, etc.). Content recommendation services may generate content recommendations for a user based on a number of factors, such as content popularity, personal viewing history, and user affinity for a type of content.